ValleyHill Wiki:Character
“''If it means to keeping you guys safe , I will sacrifice myself''.” — Ruth to the Valley Hill Pack. Ruth Anderson is the titular character and main protagonist of the Valley Hill series. She is the daughter of Dean Anderson and Angie William-Andersonl and is junior of Valley High School. Before being bitten by then-Alpha Jefferson in Chapter 1, Ruth was reclusive and resentful person. However, once she was bitten and successfully turned into a Beta Werewolf, Ruth developed superhuman strength, speed, agility, healing, and senses, along with the ability to shapeshift his features into that of a wolf. Despite the aggression and violence that often comes with lycanthropy, Ruth strives to embrace her humanity and with the help of her best friend and unrequited love Archie Barnes. She was able to build her own pack, which eventually became known for being one of the most unique and powerful packs in the book. Ruth's courage, daring and compassion, due in part to the support of her pack, allowed her to rise to the rare rank of True Alpha by her own force of will. Ruth has amassed not only a fairly diverse pack of supernatural creatures but also a network of supportive allies as well, all of whom have proven themselves willing to risk their lives to fight for her cause as a result of her track record for beating insurmountable odds against powerful supernatural and human enemies. Ruth is the Alpha of the Valley Hill Pack and she is also a member of the Anderson Family. Personality Ruth is a very brave, independent, anxious and street-smart woman who is more than capable of taking care of herself. However, despite her struggles to catch up with her peers in school in academic subjects such as math and history, Ruth is quite intelligent, and has shown a strong aptitude for investigating supernatural disasters, such as when she found dead body in the woods. Ruth is also a survivor at heart, a trait she picked up while training with her dad which allowed her to shut down her reflexive instincts to flee from danger in favor of fighting and protecting her loved ones. Ruth has demonstrated that she have fears of being abandoned by people as evidenced when she was crying over her mom leaving her after her dad's death. She continues to buried her feelings inside which led her to feel a great deal of anger. Because of this anxiety, Ruth can often become so overwhelmed by trauma that she verbally lashes out at those around her, whether they are friend or foe. Ruth anxiety has only become worse, especially after the death of her father and her ex boyfriend Roman Blackwood, because she fears having to deal with the loss of any more of her friends or family as a result of their supernatural enemies. Ruth, like Ryan enjoys puzzles and acts as the lead investigator for her Pack in order to gain information and evidence regarding the threats that they face. Physical Appearance Ruth is a very beautiful and attractive, tall, athletic, lean young woman. Her hair is naturally dark brown in 2011 before cutting it into a short bob. Ruth 's style is rustic and casual, typically choosing to wear cut-off jean shorts or neutral-toned skinny jeans with flannel shirts and trendy hoodies paired with boots. She doesn't often wear much jewelry or makeup, though she may accessorize with tall woolen socks under her boots or knit caps. Powers and Abilities Ruth possesses the common weaknesses of a were-creature, as well as other weaknesses that are specific to Ruth herself. * Wolfsbane: As a Werewolf, Ruth can be weakened or killed by exposure to wolfsbane, depending on the species and the method of exposure. * Letharia Vulpina: As a canine were-creature, Ruth, like other Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune, can be weakened by exposure to letharia vulpina, otherwise known as "wolf lichen" because of it's toxic effects toward the canine species. * Electricity: As a Werewolf, Ruth can be weakened or killed by exposure to electricity, depending on the level of voltage used. Lower voltages will disable her healing ability and prevent her from transforming. * Full Moon: Though being a were-creature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the Werewolf, Werecoyote, or Werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werewolf stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easily hunted by supernatural hunters. This has become less of a weakness for Scott, now that he has learned to maintain his humanity during full moons, but under certain conditions, Scott is still capable of losing control during this time. * Lunar Eclipse: During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, a werewolf or other were-creature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them.. * Loud Noises: As a Werewolf with heightened senses, Ruth is vulnerable to sounds at certain frequencies. For example, the Blackwood hunters are known for using ultrasonic emitters that produce an extremely high-pitched noise that only animals and people with supernaturally enhanced senses can hear. * Guilt: Guilt has been shown to be an emotion that has serious physical and emotional side-effects on Ruth at overwhelming levels. Equipment 1967 Chevrolet Impala Relationships Ryan Dickerson "Although Ruth is not my blood kid but I still love her as mine."-Ryan to Hunter Barnes. Ryan is Ruth's Foster father and guardian. They were close when she was young and the only adult that kept her from getting trouble after her dad died. Ryan taught Ruth how to control herself during full moon and how to fight. Ryan became the legal guardian of Elena when he found out that her mom has abandoned her after Dean's death and she have been living by herself . As Ruth didn't have much family left, Ryan was there for her. Archie Barnes “''Arch! You need to listen to me.'' '' I need you to be safe. I have to know that you’re okay.”'' “''And I have to know that you’re okay. It’s my job to protect you when you’re out there protecting everyone else. So I’m not going anywhere. If you’re doing this, so am I''.”- Archie to Ruth Anderson. The relationship between Archie and Ruth was incredibly one-sided at first, as Archie had developed a crush on Ruth when they were both young, but Ruth didn't like him as the same way as she does not want to ruined their relationship. However Ruth began to develop feelings for Archie as the two of them spend time together investigating, researching mythology. But she pushed it away due to her still being together with Roman meanwhile Archie is dating with Candice. Both Ruth and Archie have proven their dedication to their strong relationship, by doing everything they can, including putting themselves in danger, in order to protect each other. However, Ruth confessed that she does love him and that everything changed after she kissed him to stop his panic attack. At the end of book 4, both of them began their relationship together. Roman Blackwood "You’re the only person who stood by my side and wasn’t afraid to tell me I was wrong. A lot of people always tiptoe around my feelings, but you always seem to know what I need to hear. Thank you for that." Roman to Ruth Anderson. Roman is Ruth's best friend and ex boyfriend. Ruth first met Roman in the Football field while he was trying up for Quarterback position, they didn't communicated with each other until she bumped into him in the hallway. Ruth is undeniably drawn to Roman and the two have an instant, deep and indescribable connection. Roman and Ruth began begin to bond and slowly start to develop a romantic relationship. They both realise that they share many qualities, hobbies, traits, values and beliefs in common and history between Blackwood and Anderson. As Ruth and Roman start falling deeper in love with each other, Roman discovered that she's a werewolf after saving him from Jefferson and she discovered that he is a Supernatural hunter. Both of them eventually accepts it. Roman is known to respect her choices even if he doesn't agree like her sacrificing herself. Roman and Ruth no longer have a strong love and connection. There have been many different obstacles over the course of the series that have tried to come between them like being a Supernatural Hunter and werewolf. Despite this, Roman and Ruth still felt a genuine love for each other, which Roman made sure to remind Ruth after realising that he was dying, begged Ruth to end his life, which Ruth didn't want to go through with it, she stabbed him with her claws to end his suffering. Ruth still grieves Roman's death to this day and continues to be an event she blames herself for happening. Hannah Park "I'm really glad that you're okay."- Hannah to Ruth Anderson Hannah Park has been best friends with Ruth since childhood, Ruth has mentioned that she and Hannah are so close they're like sisters, and she would die for Hannah in an instant without hesitation. Throughout the series, Ruth is protective of Hannah, even risking her life to ensure Hannah's safety and protection. Deion Mitchell. ''"If you die, I'm gonna kill myself and kill you again in hell."-''Deion to Ruth Anderson Deion is Ruth's best friend.t hey have known each other at least since the third grade, judging by comments made by Sheriff Dickerson, Anthony Mitchell. According to Sheriff Dickerson that they also apparently used to skateboard in the tunnels under the water treatment plant until he caught them and forbade them from going back, suggesting that Deion and Ruth have been troublemakers from a young age. it's often seen that they do taunt each other as well though. Deion says that Ruth is the closest thing he ever had to a sister.